Risen
by ILoveDamon99
Summary: Sequel to 'Life after death'.  There's a new guy in town and Bella's interested. But how can she have a realationship with the world's problems on her shoulders?
1. Chapter 1

IloveDamon99 presents the sequel to Life after death...

Risen

A.N- This will rock your world!

Have fun!

Bella's p.o.v

I'm in the bar and I'm depressed!

So this is like my old Saturday nights without my bro Damon ,but he's here now ,helping me mourn my deceased husband Alexander.

But know I've just seen a good looking guy walk through the door and smile at me.

He walks over and says in a Scottish accent"fellow vampires ,I see".

"Yup ,that's us ,I'm Bella and this is my brother Damon" I say.

"I'm Dante" he smirks.

Dante had lapis lazuli blue eyes and blond hair (Elena and Katherine have brown hair and brown eyes,so don't start thinking stuff like 'Gilbert and Petrova')and a very lean ,muscular body.

He looked at me and said "why so glum?".

"Her husband just died ,so lay off" Damon said ,narrowing his eyes at Dante and looking disgusted.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up!" Dante said ,ignoring Damon. He walked out and then coming back in with a cooler that had some sort of orange drink in it.

"This is Irn bru! Scotland's number one drink!"he smiled at me.

I grabbed a bottle , took a big slurp and smiled.

"This rocks!"I said.

Damon took a drink and said "this is good!".

I smile at Dante and said "So where are you staying?".

"don't know ,I just got here!" he replied.

"you can stay with us!" I said.

"Yeah ,we could get to know more vamps. So how old are ya ,Kid?" Damon asked. "well ,I'm 17,or 145 years old in vamp years ,so add 17 to that!" Dante replied. "your Stefan's age" I said. I liked Dante ,he reminded me of Alex but he looked more fun. Hmm ,I shouldn't start trying to replace Alex ,I really can't. I can't help but wonder if I could move on quicker than I thought. But it doesn't mean it has to be Dante. Does it? I need to think about this one...

Damon's pov-

Dante seemed to be okay ,but I really don't like him being around Bella in this state. How can he just do that to a depressed person. Wait ,do I do that? Yes actually I do ,but I'm usually depressed myself ,so I have an excuse. He better watch it or he's going on my list under Edward. That's a bad place to be. I need to protect my little sis from getting hurt again. Number one priority -kill Edward ,number 2-kill the rest of the Cullens. So ,nothing to hard. Now ,Dante is something to ponder about.

He seems like an al-right guy. "Dante ,why ya here?" I asked.

"Twin Atlantic's playing here tonight ,so I came here because I've been trying to get to a venue for ages" He replied. Then a man went on stage and said "well ,Twin Atlantic couldn't make it tonight ,so now it's karaoke

night!". Bella's face lit up and so did mine ,along with Dante's!

Then the man added "who's coming up first?" All three of us stood up pushing each other to get on stage ,but Bella got through and sprinted.

She got up on stage and said "I'm gonna sing Bring me to life by Evanescence". People cheered and she said "I'll need some help from a guy". Dante went up on stage and nodded and the song started.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home-Bella<p>

(Wake me up)-Dante  
>Wake me up inside-Bella<br>(I can't wake up)-Dante  
>Wake me up inside-Bella<br>(Save me)-Dante  
>call my name and save me from the dark-Bella<br>(Wake me up)-Dante  
>bid my blood to run-Bella<br>(I can't wake up)-Dante  
>before I come undone-Bella<br>(Save me)-Dante  
>save me from the nothing I've become-Bella<p>

now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life-Bella<p>

(Wake me up)-Dante  
>Wake me up inside-Bella<br>(I can't wake up)-Dante  
>Wake me up inside-Bella<br>(Save me)-Dante  
>call my name and save me from the dark-Bella<br>(Wake me up)-Dante  
>bid my blood to run-Bella<br>(I can't wake up)-Dante  
>before I come undone-Bella<br>(Save me)-Dante  
>save me from the nothing I've become-Bella<p>

Bring me to life-Bella  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)-Dante<br>Bring me to life-Bella

frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead-Bella

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me-Dante<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything-Bella<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul-Dante  
>don't let me die here-Bella<br>there must be something more-Dante  
>bring me to life-Bella<p>

(Wake me up)-Dante  
>Wake me up inside-Bella<br>(I can't wake up)-Dante  
>Wake me up inside-Bella<br>(Save me)-Dante  
>call my name and save me from the dark-Bella<br>(Wake me up)-Dante  
>bid my blood to run-Bella<br>(I can't wake up)-Dante  
>before I come undone-Bella<br>(Save me)-Dante  
>save me from the nothing I've become-Bella<p>

(Bring me to life)Bella  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside -Dante<br>(Bring me to life) -Bella

Everyone cheered and the women cheered harder when I got on stage.

"I'm going to be singing gives you hell by All American Rejects" I said and they cheered.

I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<p>

Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car<br>Did it ever get you far?  
>You never seem so tense, love<br>Never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are?<p>

Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Where did it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<p>

Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>If you look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<br>When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
>And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell<p>

I went off stage and Dante came over and Said "Damon ,the real reason I'm here is to track Down Katherine Pierce". "Why?" I asked in alarm.

"I refused to be part of her little games ,so she killed my little sister" He said. I looked down at my feet because my eyes were tearing up. Katherine is now on the list for 2 reasons. My sister and Dante's sister.

"Dante ,I was human when she was with my family. She turned us and we had to leave. I didn't get to see my sister again because of this curse. But then I found Izzy in forks and everything was better. But I still know the bitch is alive ,so if you kill her ,spare her last breath for me" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

An~guys ,I have a big surprise for ya... MANY MORE CHAPTERS!

So ,I have posted lot's more chapters on this website on wattpad ,and I'm gonna update them all here in one go ,for you. You love me or what? So ,here we go...

Chapter 2~ Why?

Months after Dante arrived ,Elena has been sacrificed ,lived (All the stuff that happened on tv).

Bella's pov

I looked out if my bedroom window and smiled. I was gonna get some sweet revenge on Edward ,because I just KNOW that he was the one that killed Alex. I had everything ready. I had the lighter to burn his body ,and I had fed a lot more than usual to get even more strength. I had planned it out ,luring him into the forest ,then killing him with a harmless forest fire that started because of his burning flesh. Damon doesn't know ,but I'm gonna tell him now ,just so he doesn't panic.

In the past few months ,me and Dante have been spending a lot of time together. Stefan is gone ,working with Klaus now and I'm his now ex-girlfriends bff. Me and Elena just got close and closer ,but when Stefan left ,I was in a worse condition than Elena. I wouldn't talk for ages ,because I had also lost Alex ,and losing Stefan was just too much. I need my brothers ,both of them. I will never be okay without them ,and after I kill Eddie boy ,I'm gonna go after Stefan. It'l be risky ,seeing as Klaus loves me...

I can't give up ,I'll get Stefan back and I'll get revenge on Edward ,but what should I really do first. To be honest I never told anyone I did have feelings for Klaus ,it's just that when he sent Alex away ,it scared me. I'm lying... I loved Klaus ,until Alex rolled into town and ruined our relationship. I loved them both ,but as I said ,If I'm scared ,I'll be with the other. I really need soemone ,and Klaus is my soulmate ,not Alex ,I saw that as I was with Alex. I was Alex's toy ,a display of how lucky he was. I might even spare Edward now! So the to do list is:

1)Get Stefan back.

2) See if Klaus still gives a damn and if he does ,be with my soulmate.

3)See if Klaus's AMAZING little sister Rebecca is around.

4)Save the damn day.

So ,I was set. I have to tell Damon that I can get Stefan back ,and that I can sort everything out. "Hey ,Damon! Come up stairs!" I shouted. "What do you want? I already have enough problems and things to do ,what else do I need to do?" He shouted back. "I have a way to solve our problems!" I said and he raced up the stairs. "Should Elena be here?" He asked ,and I nodded. "I'll call her" he said.

Later ,When Elena showed up ,I told them my idea. "I can get Stefan back ,I just know it. My idea is that since I'm lonely and have feelings for a certain original ,I can exchange myself for Stefan if Klaus still loves me the way I love him. So you guys get Stefi ,and I get my old fiance and sissy back" I said. "NO ,you're not gonna go with Klaus!" Damon shouted. "It's not your decision! I'll get Elena's boyfriend back and I'll have my other two family members back!" I shouted back. I tracked Klaus and I know that he's in Chicago with Stefan. "Elena ,I need to talk to you for a second" I said ,then she followed me to the kitchen. "I need your necklace ,because I think that a certain girl I know will need it" I told her. She nodded and took of the necklace and put it in my hand. I smiled at her and ran out the door ,leaving the Salvatore house behind...

haha ,I was catching up with da story line!

Chapter 3

Bella's pov

I made my way to Chicago ,which was an amazing place. I spotted Klaus a few times , but I hadn't had the courage to go talk to him.

Today I was going to go to him ,hand over the necklace and tell him to let Stefan go. I saw him in an instant and followed. "I wondered when you were gonna make a move and show up" He said with a smirk. "Well ,I have a trade to make" I said. "What trade would that be?" He said ,mocking me.

"I guessed that you'd miss me ,because I am better than Stefan" I said ,wrapping my arms around him ,then adding in a whisper "and there's plenty of things that I can do with you that Stefan can't ". He grinned and pulled me to him and kissed me softly. "You know ,I only left because you started to scare me ,plus Alexander was always your second best to you" I say kissing him again. "I understand you being scared because you were human ,so why did you run off with Alexander?" He asked me. "Well ,It's because I needed someone to fill the hole of being without you. When you compelled Alex to leave ,I was frightened because of the hybrid rumer ,but now I know that I have nothing to be afraid of ,my love" I said to Klaus. "Oh ,and I brought gifts!" I squealed and he groaned. "Well ,if you don't want the necklace that you need ,I can just keep it" I teased ,but his head snapped up when I mentioned the necklace. "Well ,I'm shocked. I get my women and necklace back in the same day" He said with a huge grin. "There is one condition though" I added. "What do you want?" He said with a sigh. "Stefan's freedom ,and this" I showed him the ring on my finger ,our engagement ring,and kissed him on he cheek. "You still wear that ring ,the one I proposed to you with?" He asked. "Yes ,I just told you I love you man! Get it in your head!" I said ,and he grinned.

"Now ,where is my brother?" I asked Klaus ,my amazing beloved Klaus. "He's probably with Rebecca at the moment " He answered. "Well ,when will he be free ,because the deal is you get me and the necklace for my brother's freedom ,even though Stefan will probably try to free me ,but I'll wave him away" I said with a signature smirk. My phone started to ring and played skinny love by birdy. When I answered it was Damon. "What do you want Dami?" I asked. "Where the hell are you?" He screamed at me. "Chicago with Klaus ,why?" I said teasingly. "Why ,why are you doing this? I told you not to!" I shouted. "I love Klaus ,and Stefan can be free again ,I also have the necklace that Klaus needs ,also he still loves me... I still love ya bro ,remember that" I said finally and snapped the phone shut. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I just melted into them.

"Excuse me ,but what are you doing with my sister?" someone said ,and I looked behind me to see Stefan. "Stefan ,I'm trading myself and the magical necklace for you" I said to him ,knowing he may be the last brother I may see. "No ,you're gonna go home and stay with Damon" He said ,but Klaus held on to me tighter. "Well ,you see Stefan ,that your sister and I are more than just friends ,so you are free to go" Klaus said with a polite smile. "No ,Bella will go home ,I'll stay" Stefan replied.

"Bro ,get your ass back to mystic falls or I'll kick it there" I said ,and he scowled at me. "Okay ,but me and Damon will come back for you" He said finally ,then disappeared from sight.

An~you like so far?

AN-I'm gonna make some new characters ,originals to be exact. so

chapter 4

Bella's pov

I was sitting with Klaus on the couch of our apartment. We lived with Rebecca ,and surprisingly the other hybrid original (half witch half vampire) Amelia-Rose. Amelia had flowing red hair and crystalline blue eyes ,and another shock was finding out that she is a Bennett. Hmm ,Bonnie would just _love _that. She had become a close friend to me ,and it was just perfect. No doubt ,Damon and Stefan were planning to rescue me ,and I didn't want to be rescued. There was a sudden crash ,and Dante entered through a now broken window. "What are you doing Dante?" I said. "Saving you ,why else?" He said with a smirk. I saw Ame (we call Amelia rose that ,pronounce Ame as Aim) looking at him ,and she had caught his eye too. "Well ,I don't need to be saved so tata!" I said ,waving him away. But ,as I had known ,Damon enetered and so did Stefan ,along with the bitchy Katherine. "Yes ,you do little sister ,and you will come with us" Damon said ,and Stefan was just glaring at Klaus. I walked over to Klaus and stood by him. "I'm fine here ,I have Ame and Rebecca ,and also my Klaus" I said proudly ,but then added "but I want you guys to stay". I ran over to Damon who opened his arms and I hugged him. Stefan soon joined the hug ,and Katherine was looking at me with a look that said 'I'm sorry I ever intimidated this girl ,because she is a person I want to be friends with. Damon glared at her ,a look if utter disgust on his handsome face. "May I have my fiance back now?" Klaus asked ,and Damon growled at that. "Your engaged to him!" He shouted ,then stormed towards Klaus. "My little sister is too good for you ,but I can tell she loves you" he said reluctantly ,then continued ,"but do me favour ,if you see Edward Cullen ,call me and I can kill him". He had a look of mischief in his eyes ,with a grin that screamed trouble. "Well ,that wont be a problem ,because I'm right here" a voice said ,and we snapped our heads round to see Edward standing there with a girl who looked like me ,but had blonde hair instead. "who is she?" I asked. The gir wiped the blood smeared across her face on her sleeve and said "I'm Lily Salvatore ,the daughter you abandoned". I rushed over to her and ripped her from Edward's hands. "You have to be kidding me! I remember you! I was at boarding school when I was sixteen and it got very boring there ,let's just say I was a bit like Damon ,but I had one man on my mind , Peter Jackson ,the school heart throb. He had blonde hair just like you ,but he didn't want a kid. I brought you home but father demanded I give you away ,and when I tried to run ,he found me and took me home ,leaving you with a random family" I said ,but didn't notice that Damon was growling and said "when was this exactly?". "Stefan was at another school ,one only for boys that was close by ,but he didn't really come home ,and everything with lily was over when Katherine came. You were at war Damon ,so I just decided to keep it quiet" I replied. I was very quiet after that ,holding my daughter while Edward's screaming filled the room. She was sobbing ,who wouldn't when you had just been kidnapped. Well ,I didn't ,but Lily was turned at age thirteen ,but she was very grown up. She had curves ,boobs and was very pretty ,and she had the world famous smirk. I held her to me and she smiled at me when I did that. "I always knew that pest of a women I was living with wasn't my mother ,cause she was a bitch!" She said ,and I laughed smirking at her. "omg! We have the same smirk!". I was gonna have fun with my daughter!

An- I own nothing except for Dante ,Lily and Amelia-Rose!

Chapter 5!

Bella's pov

We were in a minibus (Rebecca's idea not mine) to mystic falls. Dante lost total interest in Ame because when she started to flirt with Stefan ,she flirted so badly (and sounded kinda bitchy) that he was ,well,disgusted. Still ,I have to teach her about right and wrong ,because what was wrong was that Sterfan was flirting back and he has a girlfriend ,who (other than Rebecca and Amelia) is my bff!

Sure ,I love Ame ,but wtf? She went from Dante to Stefan in the small space of two minutes! I wonder what Dante is thinking.

Dante's pov

GOD! If Amelia-Rose doesn't shut up about Stefan's muscles I will kill myself! I hate it when two lovebirds (one of them NOT single) start to flirt extremely badly! Amelia-Rose AND Stefan are terrible at flirting! I had to stop Damon from staking himself in the heart ,which me and Bella wanted to do. I put in my earphones and gave one to Bella ,who took it with a small thanks ,desperate to drown out the pathetic sound that is Stemalia (they're new couple name! Stefan has also decided to abandon Elena).

The song was the A team ,by Ed Sheeran

White lips, pale face  
>Breathing in snowflakes<br>Burnt lungs, sour taste  
>Light's gone, day's end<br>Struggling to pay rent  
>Long nights, strange men<p>

And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries  
>And they scream<br>The worst things in life come free to us  
>Cos we're just under the upperhand<br>And go mad for a couple of grams  
>And she don't want to go outside tonight<br>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
>Or sells love to another man<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly<br>Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
>Tried to swim and stay afloat<br>Dry house, wet clothes  
>Loose change, bank notes<br>Weary-eyed, dry throat  
>Call girl, no phone<p>

And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us<br>Cos we're just under the upperhand  
>And go mad for a couple of grams<br>And she don't want to go outside tonight  
>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland<br>Or sells love to another man  
>It's too cold outside<br>For angels to fly  
>Angels to fly<br>An angel will die  
>Covered in white<br>Closed eye  
>And hoping for a better life<br>This time, we'll fade out tonight  
>Straight down the line<p>

And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries  
>They scream<br>The worst things in life come free to us  
>And we're all under the upperhand<br>Go mad for a couple of grams  
>And we don't want to go outside tonight<br>And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
>Or sell love to another man<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly<br>Angels to fly  
>To fly, fly<br>Or angels to die

She was nearly in tears and I held her ,recieving a killer glare from Klaus. But what Klaus didn't know was that I was planning to make Bella mine.

Chappy 6

Bella's pov

We're back in mystic falls ,and life seems simple for now.

Lily was telling me how she was inviting over a girl named Imogen ,who she travelled with when I didn't know she was still alive. Lily was very excited ,because Imogen was her only friend over the years ,but Imogen decided to go find her parents.

Lily answered the door to a girl with flowing blonde hair ,the same colour as Stefan's. She had eyes the same shade of blue as Ame's ,and I was starting to think that Ame and Stefan made a witch create a kid for them. But someone gasped and we snapped our heads round to look at Ame ,who had a tear in her eye. She ran over to Imogen and engulfed her in a hug ,and Imogen looked confused until Ame pulled away and Imogen saw Ame's eyes. "Are you who I think you are?" Imogen asked ,and Ame nodded. They hugged again and I said "I'm guessing you have a daughter Ame ,and that Stefan is daddy?". "Well ,before Stefan met Rebecca ,I met him ,and we fell in love. Full love! I didn't compel him or annoy him or anything! Then ,I told him my biggest secret. I can have kids ,I am the only vampire EVER that can have kids. So he and I had Imogen Salvatore ,but I left him when Klaus forced me to ,and left imogen with a family in chicago. What I didn't know is that my daughter would only age until thirteen ,which I guessmis an unlucky number" Amelia said.

"I was actually wondering how Lily became a vampire?" I asked ,looking at my daughter. "I was walking home one night and Katherine jumped me ,saying 'step one to Stefan. I was okay ,but she turned me. I hate her" Lily said. The girls smiled and ran to Lily's room ,while Ame and I were left looking ,well ,rather confused and angry.

Chapter 7

Damon's pov

.Kids.

My new niece Lily already has me wrapped around her finger ,and Imogen is getting there. I know I'm not ment to play favourite ,but Lily is Bella's kid ,and since I like Bella more than I pick Lily. Imogen is too nice ,just like Stefan ,and it looks like this 'being too nice' is getting on Lily's nerves. Lily asks me to help put human blood in uncle Stefan's room I say yes ,and Imogen rats us out. I don't understand how she can't just shut up! Ame tried to teach her to keep secrets ,but It doesn't work ,so Lily declared Bella and me her new bffs. Oh well ,at least we don't have to hang out with Stefan. I must also add that I'm now dating Elena ,who didn't give a shit when she found out about Stefan and Ame.

Life is sweet in the house of Damon Salvatore!

I know it's short ,but I thought we should see what was happening in Damon's head.

Chapter 8

Bella's pov

Lily and Imogen were friends ,but not exactly besties. It was very entertaining for me and Elena to watch Lily and Imogen fighting over who gets to hang out with Damon. Damon ALWAYS chooses Lily ,because he doesn't like Ame ,Imogen or Stefan. I like being the favourite sibling ,and Lily likes it too ,because we are awesome! The argument over Damon now sounds hilarious ,until Imogen's words get too big for her mouth. "WHORE!" Imogen shouts at Lily. Lily looks shocked. Damon stops laughing and growls at Imogen. I growl ,too ,and Elena is furious. At the same time ,we all sream " DON'T YOU DARE CALL LILY THAT EVER AGAIN!". Amelia-Rose walks in and growls at us ,and I point ti the door for her to go out. "I knew it wouldn't last ,oh well ,I'd like to let you know that Stefan Isn't her dad ,so bye!" Ame says ,stalking out the door. Stefan's gonna be crushed. Lily goes to hug Damon ,and he holds her in a tight embrace. I joined and so did Elena. I must tell you one thing. Stefan was compelled to only show emotion for Lily,Ame and Imogen. Also ,Klaus doesn't like me much because we wont let him take Elena. He loves me and all ,but I wont let him take anymore blood from her. Lily was sobbing ,and Stefan came in said "What's up?". "Your 'not actually daughter' called her a whore!" Elena shouted. "What do you mean by 'not actually daughter'?" He asked.

"Stefan ... Imogen isn't yours" He then shouted...

Last time~ "Stefan ,Imogen isn't yours.." He then shouted..

Chapter 9? (I have lost count)

Bella's pov

"Why would you say that? of course Imogen is mine!". Stefan was really pissing me off. "She isn't Stefan ,Ame left with he and told us she isn't yours!" Damon screamed ,pinning our annoying brother against the wall. "Face it Stef ,she isn't worth it" I say ,but he only glares at me. "Because you are worth it sister ,you are worth the world to me" He says sarcastically. I turn around an wipe some tears out of my eyes. At the sight of this ,Stefan's face softens and gives me a lop-sided smile. "Sorry sis ,you know how I get whenI'm angry" He says ,but Damon pins him to the wall and says "Don't listen to him ,I can smell the human blood off him. He's still the ripper ,emotions aside. Your Klaus ruined your brother,and you can't trust Stefan anymore. He wants to kill Lily ,I just know it".

**Since it's been a while ,I'll do something nice...**

Damon's pov

My sister ponders at this. "Lock him up and call Lexi" Bella says. (**In ****_my_**** story Lexi is still alive and Damon didn't kill her!)** I take Stefan's phone and call the witch **(didn't say he still didn't hate her).**

"Hello?" Lexi asks. "Yeah ,It's me Damon .Stefan is off the rails again" I say. "I'll be right there" She replies ,and I sit back and relax...

**bet you loved thatDamon moment huh? well here's something for you Stefaners**

Stefan pov

They found out. They found out that I'm off the rails ,and all because of the fight. I can't believe I blew my cover like that! I do want to slaughter that little bitch Lily ,because she is the one who started the fight with MY daughter. "Well ,Hello Stefan" a familiar voice said. They didn't! They called Lexi! "Hello Lexi" I say with a demented grin. She smiles and goes back upstairs.

Since I'm 'off the rails' I should tell you somethings. When Edward brought Lily back ,I sent Damon away. I did not kill Edward. He is alive ,plotting to get his Bella back. I still ate Damon ,Bella is a waste of air ,and don't get me started on Lily. You may ask why I think this... well I know for a fact that Bella loves Edward ,because she basically cries when anyone mentions him. Damon is with my ex ,and he's a plain pain in the ass. Me and Edward are ,or sorry ,used to be alike. I felt sorry for him.

Why should I be nice to any of them? Ame just left me with who I thought was my kid ,and my FAMILY locked me up . Plus ,my best friend is about to torcher me. Well ,bring it on...

**Well ,has that satisfied any Stefaners? any Dante or Lily or even Klaus fans ,get in touch (comment) and I'll right from their pov!**

Edward pov

My plan is to get her back. My Bella ,will be back with me soon. She is just soo amazing. I'm going to win her like I first did. Sure ,Stefan gave me an edge by making me think I'm dead ,so basically this will be a walk in the park...

**Wow ,Edward has a master plan! Not a very good one I must say ,but it's Edward. All he does well is sparkle.**

Lexi pov

hi ho hi ho ,it's off to torcher we go!

**While I'm being random ,I am sad to announce this is the end of the chapter. But lets have a fun time doing so~**

**Me:it's the end of the chapter**

**Fred Weasley :Aww ,can me and George be in the next one?**

**Me :Are you a vampire? no ,are you awesome ,yes. I may make an exception and add you in at some random moment if the fans vote and comment for the story..**

**Fred :Vote and...**

**George:Comment now!**

**Fred and George:if you want us to be in the story for a couple of seconds! **

**Me:Yep ,that's all you have to do. and If ya like twlilight I'll put in Emmett and Jasper just for a laugh!**

**Emmett and Jasper:yey!**

**ME:Join us next time for another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay ,this is a very important author's note...

I NEED SOME MORE CHRACTERS! So ,I want you guys to create a chracter that you would like.

I would like you fans to

1) Create a name for your character!

2)Create their appearance

3)What personality do they have?

I need some best friends for Bella ,sooo this is why I urgently need your help. Preferably make them vampires so I don't have to explain all about vamps to them ,and it does not matter if it's a guy or a girl. That is up to you! So ,design a new character for me please! also right your wattpad username with it so I can dedicate it to you! I will pic the best three ,because they are gonna be in Bella's bff circle!

Good luck!


End file.
